Certain web search engines such as Live Local Search (local.live.com) are geographic in nature, and attract significant amounts of web traffic. For example, computer users frequently use such geographic search engines to view maps, decide driving directions, find places to dine, make travel plans, and so forth. This results in large amounts of data that may be saved in search engine logs.
Although general query log mining has been performed to extract information from traditional search logs, little use has been made of the geographic information that is available in geographic search engine logs. Such information may be highly relevant and valuable, such as for use in improving the quality of subsequent search results.